Takdir dan Permen Kapas
by Re-Panda68
Summary: Kadang kita melupakan hal yang begitu manis. Terlewat begitu saja sampai waktu memberi kesempatan untuk mengingatnya. De javu. Takdir yang saling bertautan mengaitkan kisah anak manusia. Permen kapas, adalah salah satu pemicunya. /HunHan/ Oneshoot/ RnR nee..


**~Takdir dan Permen Kapas~**

**HunHan drabble**

**By Re-Panda68**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: HunHan belongs to their all shippers, no one can deny it.**

**Typo (s) adalah sebagian dari kewajaran karena manusia itu tempatnya salah dan khilaf. /plakk/ bilang aja males ngedit.. -_-)'/hehe/**

**This BL or Yaoi, just get away if you dare to blame and bash..!**

**Happy-HunHan-Reading~**

**Hun&amp;Han**

**Seoul, 29 November 2014**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir festival ulang tahun sekolah di high school seorang namja pucat bernama Oh Sehun. Setiap kelas memang diwajibkan meramaikan acara tahunan itu, dan kelasnya – kelas XI Science 2 memilih tema yang menurut teman-temannya simple saja. Cafe and Coffee. Yeah, mereka memilih tema itu tentu saja karena di kelasnya ada Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang pandai memasak dan membuat cake dan pastry, lalu ada juga Jongdae dan Minseok yang sudah pernah mengikuti kursus sebagai barista. See, semua itu cukup untuk membuat kafe dadakan yang mereka buat kelihatan sangat potensial pada festival kali ini.

Hari terakhir adalah hari yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa. Dimana malam perayaan ulang tahun sekolah akan diakhiri dengan penyalaan kembang api sebagai penutup. Yang lebih menarik lagi, malam penutupan itu juga dapat dihadiri oleh umum. Karena itu, sedari sore tadi halaman depan sekolah yang luas sudah dipenuhi oleh pengunjung dari luar masyarakat sekolah.

Berbeda dengan para siswa yang tidak sabar menanti penyalaan kembang api dengan antusias, Oh Sehun si namja pucat malah kelihatan bosan dengan situasi macam itu. Dia yang sejatinya adalah siswa akselerasi di kelasnya nampak tidak begitu menikmati suasana yang ada di sekitarnya. Sekarang ini dia bahkan sedang berjalan ke arah belakang stand kafe kelasnya, ke tempat Kyungsoo dan Yixing bekerja dengan kue-kue cantik mereka.

" Waeyo, Sehun-ah?" tanya Yixing yang sedang berkutat dengan krim dan red velvetnya.

" Aku sedang bosan, hyung.." jawab sang maknae di kelas itu. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja tempat etalase kue.

" Kau menginginkan sesuatu yang manis? Ingin aku meminta Xiumin membuatkanmu Frappucino mungkin?" tanya Yixing lagi. Namja satu ini memang selalu perhatian pada semua orang. Apalagi pada sang maknae yang sudah dianggap seerti adiknya sendiri.

" Aniyo, hyung. Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Dan lagi aku sedang tidak ingin kopi," Sehun menjawab.

" Kalau kau merasa bosan, kenapa kau tidak jalan-jalan saja Sehunnie? Lagi pula kafe kita tidak akan kekurangan waiter hanya karena kau meninggalkan mereka, iya 'kan Yixingie..?" ucap Kyungsoo yang tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan Sehun dan Yixing.

" Ya, aku rasa juga begitu. Pergilah Sehun-ah, kau perlu udara segar mungkin.." Yixing mengiyakan kata-kata Kyungsoo.

" Hmm.. baiklah, hyungdeul. Aku pergi sebentar nee.."

" Ne.. nikmati waktumu Sehun-ah..!" teriak Yixing dan Kyungsoo bersamaan saat Sehun beranjak keluar dari pintu belakang stand mereka.

**Hun&amp;Han**

Xi Luhan, namja Chinese cantik yang saat ini sedang menjalani tahun keduanya di Seoul National University itu terlihat berdiri dengan bingung. Atau mungkin bisa dikatakan tersesat? Dia sedang mencari sepupunya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun kelas XI Science 2 yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke festival ulang tahun sekolahnya itu. Mata indah bak mata rusa miliknya menggulirkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk menemukan si cerewet Baekhyun, sang sepupu kesayangan.

Nihil. Tentu saja di tengah banyak orang seperti ini terlalu sulit untu menemukan sepupunya yang bahkan memiliki tubuh yang lebih mungil dari pada tubuhnya sendiri. Kalau kalian menyarankannya untuk menelpon, maka itu sudah dilakukannya beberapa kali. Bahkan sekarang telepon genggam pintar itu sedang menempel di telinga kanannya dan tetap saja, Baekhyun masih tidak mengangkat telponnya.

Masalahnya adalah Baekhyun tidak mengatakan stand mana tempatnya sekarang berada. Karena waktu Baekhyun memintanya datang, dia hanya tergiur oleh kata 'kembang api' pada festival itu. Yaa, seorang Xi Luhan mencintai festival karena adanya kembang api dan permen kapas. Hanya karena itu.

Perlahan dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rute festival yang penuh dengan pengunjung. 'Masa bodoh dengan bertemu Baekhyun, yang penting sekarang adalah menikmati festivalnya', Luhan membathin. Matanya bergerak mencari stand yang menjual bermacam kembang gula dan terhenti pada sebuah stand di seberang tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Dengan senyum simpul terkembang di kedua belah bibirnya Luhan melangkah menuju stand tersebut dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

" Tolong berikan aku permen kapasnya.."

" Tolong berikan aku permen kapasnya.."

Pada saat bersamaan, seseorang juga mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau menoleh karena penasaran.

" Ah, mianhae, tapi permen kapasnya hanya tersisa satu." Ucap penjaga stand itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Berikan aku satu." Sosok namja di sampingnya itu berucap.

" Baiklah, ini permen kapasmu. Selamat menikmati.." si penjaga stand mengulurkan setangkai permen kapas merah muda pada namja itu lalu menerima uang darinya.

Sementara Luhan masih terdiam menatap sosok namja itu, setangkai permen kapas sudah menyapa mata indahnya dan menghalanginya untuk memandangi sosok namja yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

" Hey, ini permen kapasmu." Sebuah suara akhirnya menyadarkan Luhan.

" Eoh, nee..?" Luhan masih bingung.

" Ini, ambillah.. kau menginginkannya bukan?" ucap namja itu lalu meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan menaruh tangkai permen kapas itu di genggamannya.

" Gomawo.. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luhan lirih. Entah kenapa dia merasa _de javu _dengan keadaan ini. Benaknya sedan mencoba mencari titik terang.

" Gwenchana, aku tidak ingin melihat sosok cantik sepertimu kecewa." Sosok itu tersenyum tipis. " Aku pergi."

Luhan terdiam. Dia terpaku. Situasi ini, Luhan merasa dia pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya. Tapi kapan dan dimana, dia masih ragu akan hal itu.

" Chakkaman yo.. boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?!" teriak Luhan saat sadar sosok itu sudah berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. " Aku Xi Luhan.." ucapnya masih berteriak.

Sosok itu berhenti. Lalu tanpa Luhan ketahui dia tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh orang-orang kecuali para sahabat dan orang terdekatnya.

" Ireumi.. Oh Sehun imnida."

Dan seorang Xi Luhan membeku seketika, walau nyatanya jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat mendengar nama itu.

**Hun&amp;Han**

_**Flashback on**_

_**Seoul, Festival Tahun Baru 10 tahun yang lalu**_

_Tahun ini keluarga Luhan sedang mengunjungi keluarga Mamanya di Seoul, dan kini dia sedang berada di sebuah festival. Sosok kecil Luhan berlari kecil menuju stand yang menjual macam-macam kembang gula. Dia hanya ingin permen kapas. Itu saja. Hal yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat kektika Baba mengajaknya ke festival._

" _Ahjusshi, tolong berikan aku permen kapasnya.."_

" _Ahjusshi, tolong berikan aku permen kapasnya.."_

_Luhan menoleh mendapati sosok namja kecil yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil darinya yang juga mengucapkan hal yang sama._

" _Wah.. bagaimana ini, permennya hanya tinggal satu, adeul-ah..?" paman penjualnya lalu tersenyum._

" _Berikan Sehunnie satu, ahjusshi.." namja kecil di smaping Luhan itu berucap dengan cepat dan riang. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat paman penjual itu memberikan permen kapasnya kepada namja yang mengaku dirinya bernama Sehun itu._

" _Gomawo yo, ahjusshi.." dia menerima permen kapasnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengulurkan uang kepada paman itu._

" _Ini, ambillah..." Sosok itu mengulurkan permen kapasnya. Bermaksud memberikannya kepada Luhan._

_Luhan mengambilnya dengan segan. " Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Nan gwenchana.. aku masih bisa meminta es krim pada Appa.." namja kecil itu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sambil tersenyum manis._

" _Kenapa kau malah memberikannya padaku?" tanya Luhan lagi._

" _Karena aku tidak ingin melihat kau yang cantik ini kecewa dan menangis." Jawabnya lagi. " Kata eomma, kau tidak boleh membuat yeoja menangis. Kalau aku sampai berbuat begitu, artinya aku sudah berbuat nakal. Aku tidak mau menjadi anak nakal.."_

" _Eoh... begitu ya.." ucap Luhan tanpa sadar bahwa sosok itu mengira bahwa dia adalah yeoja._

" _Eum.." sosok itu mengangguk. " Namaku Oh Sehun. Neo, mwoya ireum?"_

" _Xi Luhan imnida.."_

_**Flashback off**_

_**Hun&amp;Han**_

**The End.**

#*#*#*#*#*

Hai hai.. Anyyeong...!

Re datang lagih.. ada yang kemaren minta dibikinin HunHan 'kan ya? /readers: masa sih? -_-)"/ kali ini Re bikin yang pendek doank. Maklum lagi stuck ide. Hehehhh.. / biasa juga kaga nulis sama sekali/

Okeh.. semoga suka yaaa.. Review, kritik n sarannya ditunggu. **RCL jusaeyooo** _


End file.
